Abandoned
by KyuroXD
Summary: As a baby, Hinata Hyuga was abandoned on the front porch of the Uzumaki family. They decide to take her in, and raise her as their own. The only problem, is that Hinata's falling in love with her own brother, Naruto.But with the help of his friends, Sasuke & Gaara, the small trio set off in the real world, facing drama, hate, friendship and love. [NaruHina] Rated M for later. R&R.


**Author's Note/Information:** _Okay, so I was randomly listening to some peaceful music, then all of a sudden, this story-plot just popped up out of no where! I tell 'ya, my brain is in friggen thinking mode for once! I mean, DAMN, can't you pick a better time than 3am in the friggen morning to erupt with ideas!? (I'm talking to my brain by the way xD)_ _I just hope my mum doesn't walk in on me, I'd get in deep shit for stayin' up so late. But onto the more "important" details and shit. Firstly, this shall be a NaruHina story, __**BUT**__ I will also be including small bits of SasuHina in it, adds a bit of a twist ya' know? Secondly, I will be making future lemons _**(-/ /-) **_so don't worry 'bout that my dear friends (If you don't want lemons, I'll put little warnings saying when they're starting and ending :3). And thirdly, I won't be tolerating any friggen flames, 'cause ain't nobody got time fo' dat! But other than that...just enjoy! :)_

**Full Summary: **_As a baby, Hinata Hyuga, was abandoned on the front porch of the Uzumaki family with little but a small note of information. Feeling guilt, sadness and a gush of love sweep over them, they take her in, raising her amongst their family. Knowing nothing of her real family, Hinata wishes to find out even the smallest amount of information. With the help of her "brother" Naruto Uzumaki, and his two best friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku, the four, now, teenagers dodge the fire balls of reality's drama, humour, violence and strong bonds of love and friendship. [NaruHina]_

**(Also, I'm making Minato and Kushina ALIVE in this fanfic, AND both Naruto and Hinata are just a few months old at the start.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Prolouge 1

Tears fell softly from Hinara's pale-lavender eyes. She hugged the child that rested in her arms gently, keeping her close, to feel her little heart beat. The small thumps signaling her life, and connection to her mother.

Rain fell quietly around them, the source of cover being only the roof of an old porch.

"Hinata," mumbled Hinara shutting her eyes as the small child fiddled with her hair gently.

Soft chirps emitted from Hinata's mouth and as a loving smile graced across her mother's rosy lips. Hinara looked at Hinata, eyes burning with tears, cheeks puffy and red. "I love you, my dear child." she whispered, giving Hinata one last kiss on her small head as she set her down in a portable cot, placing a comforting purple blanket across her body and a small note tucked away beside her.

"Brriih!" Hinata cried softly, her lips twitching out of her smile at the lack of warmth and comfort of her mother's arms.

Hinara shut her eyes tightly and let go of Hinata's tiny hand. "This is the last time you will see me Hinata," she sobbed quietly, "I won't be coming back.".

As she muttered the last words quietly, she quickly rang the doorbell, ran down the slippery steps and vanished into the thick fog clouding the streets.

The front door opened, revealing a long red-haired woman dressed in a white nightgown. Next to her, stood a tall blonde man, his spiky hair fell near his temples and his ocean-blue eyes gazed down at Hinata. In his arms, was a small boy. He looked down at Hinata whilst sucking loudly on his little thumb.

The woman bent down, and lifted Hinata into her arms, rocking her slowly side to side while whispering a small "Shh" as she did.

"Minato," she mumbled sadly, looking the blue-eyed man directly in the eye. He smiled lovingly and nudged his head for her to take Hinata inside.

"Kushina, look," said Minato, picking up the letter that rested in the cot. Kushina walked over, still nursing Hinata in her arms. "It's from Hinara." he pointed out, gently setting Naruto down in the high-chair and quickly opened the note.

Kushina walked to his side, reading over his shoulder with Hinata still in her arms. They both shut their eyes at the message and instantly let it float down to the floor.

"Why...Why would she be so reckless...?" Kushina muttered hugging Hinata as she set her small head to rest on her shoulder.

"I don't know..." replied Minato, his voice sounding shaky and upset. "But we have to take care of little Hinata.". The seriousness in his tone made Kushina slightly shocked, but she simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

**6 years later...**

"Naruto! Finish your breakfast before you start playing!" Kushina growled, slamming her fist down on the table. Minato chuckled lightly behind the newspaper.

"No! I don't like rolled omelets!" he said, crossing his arms in protest.

A vein grew visible on Kushina's forehead and her eyes twitched in anger. Before she could run over to Naruto, and give him a good 'ol smack, Minato quickly stepped in. "Alright, I'll run down to the store and get you some ramen.".

Kushina looked to him and shut her eyes, releasing a sigh in an attempt to remain sane.

"YAY! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" cheered Naruto, jumping up and down on the spot with his hands held high.

Beside Minato, a small child with large lilac eyes and short black hair, tinted with light purple, giggled at the blonde boys actions.

"Why can't you be more like your sister?" grumbled Kushina, "She eats all of her breakfast, no matter what I give her!".

Minato stood up, folding his newspaper and placing it on the table. He gazed down at Hinata, a toothy grin made its way onto his face, erupting another giggle from Hinata as he ruffled her hair with his hand.

"Wha-! Don't do that! I just brushed it!" yelled Kushina rubbing her face stressfully, "Minato! Don't you dar-". She was interrupted with a quick shut of the front door, signaling that he had already left. "What a pain," Kushina muttered, grabbing the brush that rested on the bench and began softly combing through Hinata's hair.

"Hinata!" called Naruto from behind her, she blushed faintly and turned to face him. "Not now Naruto!" Kushina scowled, "I'm trying to brush her hair! We've got to get you two ready for that meeting with the kindergarten principal.".

"Agh! But me and Hinata were gonna go and pla-"

"Naruto! I said we-"

"_We've gotta get ready for the meeting with the principal of the kinde-_" Kushina quickly smacked Naruto across the head. "Don't you dare talk in that tone to me!" she growled, her teeth baring and body shaking in anger at her son's behaviour.

"OUCH!" Naruto cried, holding his head as he fell to the floor, his behind hitting the soft carpet with a **thud**.

"That's what ya' get for back-chatting your mother!" Kushina raged, an insane grin replacing her animal-like fang bare.

Naruto hastily nodded, he quickly ran up to the table and began scoffing down the two omelets that sat on his plate. He scrunched his nose in disgust as he chewed the food. "Good boy!" Kushina smiled patting him on the head. Naruto frowned as a pout formed on his whiskered face. Hinata smiled and looked over to see his dirty face. A loud giggled protruded from her lips as Naruto grinned at her, his mouth filled with omelet bits.

Kushina continued brushing Hinata's hair and looked down at Naruto smiling softly as he proceeded making funny faces to Hinata, making her giggle even more.

Naruto ducked slowly under the table. Hinata tilted her head, confused at his disappearance. Suddenly, Naruto's head popped up, his tongue poked out and pointed at Hinata. Hinata laughed loudly, yet ever so softly, like a cool musical breeze swaying through a field on the first day of spring.

Kushina smiled, "Alright you two, go get dressed, we're leaving in a few minutes.".

Naruto and Hinata nodded, they both looked at each other then took off down the hall and into their bedroom.

"You two ready?" Kushina called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Hinata replied in unison.

"Alright, c'mon! Your father's gonna meet us there."

"But, what about my ramen?" said Naruto, his eyebrows meeting together. Kushina sighed and hastily grabbed her bag and car keys, she grabbed Hinata and Naruto's hands, leading them out of the house and into the drive-way. "You'll get your ramen when we get back home!" she grumbled, shutting her car door and fitting her keys into the ignition.

"Yay!" Naruto grinned, clapping his hands together once.

Hinata smiled, then turned her attention to outside of the window. The car's engine started, shaking it lightly, and drove down the quiet street.

A few minutes passed, and the car pulled into a small parking space that was rather empty for one of the towns most popular kindergartens.

"Okay, just hold onto my hand." said Kushina, taking Hinata and Naruto's hand into hers. "After the little talk I have with the principal, you'll both be going with her,".

The idea of leaving their mother's side, frightened Hinata and Naruto, so they gripped her hand tighter into theirs.

They stepped into the building, a cold feeling from the air-conditioning swept across them. The room was nearly all white, the black couch and small essentials settled across the counter gave the room some colour, not to mention the excessive amount of plant decorations in nearly every corner of the room, but it did have a nice touch.

Kushina stepped up to the counter and _dinged_ the bell near her wrist. "Hello!" she called out, her voice echoing slightly. "I'm here for my appointment with Ms Kurenai!".

A middle-aged lady suddenly stepped out of the door by their left. Naruto and Hinata sat down near the waiting seat, admiring the fish tank filled with ranges of fish beside them.

"You must be Miss Uzumaki, correct?" the woman asked smiling as she flicked through the sheets in her hand.

Kushina nodded in reply.

"I'm Miss Kurenai, please, come with me." the lady spoke politely, "You're children are free to play outside with the other kids, if they want to.".

Kushina looked back at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto nodded fastly, while Hinata was faintly blushing, she never was good around new people and Kushina knew that.

"Naruto, take care of Hinata, okay?" she mumbled. Naruto nodded and took Hinata's hand. The two went running into the room where Kurenai had just came out of.

"May I ask one question before we begin?" the red-eyed Kurenai asked while the two walked down the hall and into her office.

"Of course." replied Kushina.

"Why is it you have a Hyuga girl enlisted as your daughter?"

Naruto and Hinata stepped into a large room. It was like a child's dream! There were toys as far as the eye could see. The room was astoundingly big. There was a small kitchen to their right, sadly locked with child-safety locks. But what caught Naruto's eye the most, was the massive backyard that was only blocked off by a glass slider door.

The room they were currently in was empty; all the children were playing outside.

"C'mon, Hinata!" Naruto grinned pointing to the door that led outside.

Hinata shook with nervousness, her cheeks were heated and slightly red. The only thing keeping her sane right now, was the safety and comforting feeling of Naruto's hand around hers. His grin grew as she nodded. He quickly ran up to the door and opened it, revealing a mass class of students.

All eyes were directed to the two. Hinata shivered under their stares and hid safely behind Naruto, using her free hand to grip onto his shirt.

"Who might your two be?" smiled the lady on duty as she looked over at the two.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! And this is my sister, Hinata!"

Hinata's hand was torn away from Naruto's by a pink-haired girl.

"Hello! I'm Sakura Haruno! Wanna come play with us?" asked the girl, pointing over at a small group of other girls.

"Um, sorry, but Hinata sticks with me!" Naruto stated re-grabbing Hinata's hand.

Sakura looked dumbfounded at the two, she frowning lightly and skipped back to her friends.

"Alright you two," the brunette lady smiled, "Go play.".

Naruto's attention drifted to a group of other boys, he straightened his position, letting go of Hinata's hand as he puffed out his chest in an attempt to act tough. The wanted attention was gained from the other boys. Their heads turned over to him, eyebrows raised at his idiotic attempt to show off.

Hinata quickly clung to Naruto's arm as he stomped over to the small playground.

"Hey!" said Naruto, his voice slightly raised, "That there's my spot!"

The ebony-haired boy frowned at him, not allowing a word to escape his mouth. The boy's midnight eyes drooped down to the red-haired boy sitting at the end of the slide. His arms were crossed and his attention was fully collected onto the blonde idiot standing in front of him.

"N-Naru-" stuttered Hinata, gripping Naruto's arm tighter.

"Who said it was your spot? You baby." the red-haired boy scoffed.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and yanked Hinata off his arm, sending her into a fit of shock as she fell to the soft grassy ground. "I'm not a baby! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!".

"Hmph." the two boys in front of him scowled.

"Who's that?" asked the red-head, pointing rudely at Hinata.

Naruto looked down at Hinata, and quickly pulled her off the ground, a goofy grin making its way onto his face.

"This is my sister, Hinata!"

"What's her last name?" asked the ebony-haired boy, jumping down from the top of the slide and onto the ground.

Naruto looked to Hinata. She gazed back, they were both confused by the question. "I-I don't ha-have a l-last name," she stated like it was a fact.

"Of course you do. Everyone has a last name!" the red-head frowned, looking into the lilac eyes of Hinata.

"Who cares anyway. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and this is Gaara Sabaku."

Gaara stood up, grabbing the small teddy that was hidden behind his back.

"C'mon. You two can hang out with us."

Naruto grinned happily and followed the two boys to the sand-pit. He looked back at Hinata and gestured for her to follow. She smiled softly and nodded, following Naruto to where the boys were sitting in the pit.

* * *

**Author's (Last Minute) Notes: **_Did ya's like it? How was it for a first chapter?! Hopefully in the next chapter I'll be able to give you all a bit of a story behind Hinata, just so ya's can understand it more. Oh, and I have no idea where Minato went, but I'll be sure to give him an entrance in the next chappy. The next chapter, will be the last one where it's based around Naruto and Hinata's childhood. So, in chapter 3 I'll be putting them in Highschool! How exciting! Hope you all liked it! Reviews are always loved, and I'll see when I can post the next chapter for ya's all soon! :)_

* * *

_- KyuroXD -_


End file.
